


Balance

by DarrowWyrlde



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Wikipedia is my Friend, hopefully, i have no clue, i haven't read the book, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: While there are the Guardians, there are other beings who watch over the Earth.Some are rudeSome may reekSome might like coffee a little too muchAnd some?Some are old...far older than the Boogeyman himself...





	1. Prologue

“Sandy!” North greeted his old friend joyfully, scooping him up into a bearhug. “It’s been too long mine friend!” He dropped the short man who took the opportunity to breathe. “What brings you here?”

Sandy brushed himself off, a frown on his face and flashing golden images appeared above his head.

“Sandy, SANDY! Slow down! I-I can’t understand.”

Sandy’s frustration was apparent, but he started over.

“There’s a fire?”

“A _big_ fire?”

“In California, AGAIN?!”

North’s anger echoed his friend’s own. “Is it her?”

A vigorous nod.

North scowled, an expression that did not suit him. “MOSSORGSKY! This has gone TOO FAR! I am going to talk to that girl if it’s the last thing I do!”

Sandy raised a brow.

“It just expression! I won’t fight him...not unless I have to.” He turned to one of the yetis-in-waiting, “Gerald! Summon the Triplets!”

Gerald’s large brows furrowed. He sighed dejectedly and gestured to the side, grunting.

“What do you mean they only respond to phone?”

More grunts.

“Oh...you mean they only respond to phone.” North sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Alright alright. I shall call…?” He looked to Sandy. A golden flower grew through the air. “Life. I shall call Life.”


	2. Chapter ONe

She could not believe it. She could not  _ believe it! _ Another land holding sold to that...that...pig!

No...he wasn’t a pig. Pigs were nice. She liked pigs.

Fie gave a heavy sigh, closed her laptop, and looked about the cafe. 

It was a pleasant shop. Brightly lit, a friendly atmosphere, and heavenly smells that filled the place with a cozy, warm feeling. By far Fie’s favorite man-made structure.

If there was one good thing invented by mankind, it was coffee. Speaking of coffee…

Fie glanced down at the horrifying emptiness that was her mug. She glanced over to Steven, the redheaded cashier at the counter. Luck was with her, she caught his eye.

He winked, and put in another order.

That scruffy faced man was the best!

Fie leaned back and thought on her predicament as she waited. Unfortunately her organisation,  _ Life Preservers _ , no longer had the funds to keep buying away the land from Mr.  Geschäftsmann. She would have to think of something else...perhaps resort to asking her siblings to-

Her phone chimed from her pocket. 

She fumbled with her skirt for a moment, nearly dropping the fragile device in the process. 

“Hello? Fie Beatha speaking?” The reply came from a voice she knew.

“Northy! How are you? Wait...I thought you hated using phones?”

“Ha! Yes, that’s us! Adjusted to the modern world, unlike  _ some _ .” The voice on the other end became bitter, so... unlike North.

“You...need us to go to the Pole?”

“ _ Immediately?! _ ” What? “I can’t go immediately! I have a pro-Life march at noon, a meeting with my board at four, and a preservation of wild horses dinner tonight!”

“WHAT DO YOU  _ MEAN _ IT DOESN’T MATTER?!” Fie froze after her outburst and embarrassed, looked about the silent cafe. She felt her cheeks flush and quickly gathered her things to leave as North fervently apologized and tried to explain the urgency of this meeting...without actually explaining anything.

Fie plopped down at one of the outside tables and bit her lip. The line was silent as North awaited her reply.

She sighed. This better be good. “Can it wait until after I make an appearance at the march?” She chuckled, “It is pro- _ ME  _ after all.”

There was a nervous moment before he agreed, reminding her to bring her siblings as well.

“Yes, yes. Fine. We’ll be there in a few hours.” She hung up and began sending out texts, informing others of her change in plans.

“Hey,” the low voice made her jump. “Oh! Sorry!” She whirled around to see Steven holding not one, but two cups of joe. “Are you alright?”

She laughed awkwardly and adjusted her flower crown. Why was it after all this time, she was  _ still _ flustered by cute guys? “Yes, you just startled me. No worries!”

“Um...good.” Steven grabbed a nearby wire chair and sat across from her. “That’s not what I meant but...that’s good.”

“What did you mean?” She felt confused. What could be wrong?

“It sounded like you were having a bit of an argument back there,” he gestured inside the building. “And before that you were being pretty grumpy too.”

“Oh.” Fie was surprised he noticed. He must have been keeping watch for when she needed more coffee or something. “Those were...actually two  _ entirely _ unrelated things. I’m just…” she searched for the word. 

“Having an off day?” He slid one of the cups towards her and took a sip from the other. 

“That’s it!” She flashed him her best grin.

Wait…Fie pointed to his cup, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I’m taking the rest of the day off,” the young man smiled oddly and looked down at the table. “I was wondering...if you weren’t too busy…” 

Oh. OH.

Well, crap. 

Fie sighed sadly. She had liked this one too. But if he was going to like her back, like  _ that _ .

“I’m sorry Steven, I really am.”

He looked up nervously, “Huh?”

She looked around to make sure no one was watching before extending a hand out towards him, a vine creeping around her fingers.

“Whoa! Is that a magic trick?”

“No, Steven.” The vine thickened and a deep purple flower formed at the top, in front of the poor man’s nose. “It’s magic.”

The flower bloomed, revealing near black petals and releasing a cloud of magenta pollen in the air. 

The pollen was sucked inside Steven’s nose and mouth as he gasped. No more than two seconds later, he collapsed face first on the tabletop, coffee spilling on the ground.

“Help!” Fie called out half-heartedly. She hated this routine. “Somebody help!”

As a crowd formed Fie slipped away, tucking the purple flower behind her ear.

She sadly thought on Steven. He was a good guy. Always nice, and always knowing what she wanted. Too bad he wouldn’t remember her. 

Mostly though, she was upset that she’d have to find some other place to get her coffee. 

Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh...don't drink coffee...or go to cafes that often  
> If I made some sort of horrific or blasphemous mistake, please inform me.
> 
> Oh, grammer or general writing advice/commentary would be nice too. I write fanficton to practice and hone my writing skills after all.


	3. Chapter Two

“No no _no_! What did you do?!”

Kay listened to her teammate stutter out apologies through her headset. Her thumbs blurred as she tried to make up for the idiot’s blunder and recover the packages before the enemy threw any grenades.

She continued to yell as well...in a rather vulgar manner.

One of the other players dropped out. Another started yelling at Kay for being a bi-

A loud crackling filled Kay’s ears.

She ripped off her headset and glared at it. The plastic was corroded and had begun to flake everywhere. The mic snapped brittley between her fingers and the exposed wires rusted.

Great. Just great.

She took a deep breath and reached for the remote, turning the system off. They’d failed the mission anyways.

Kay looked down again at the lost headphones and despair welled up in her chest as it dissolved in her hand.

She cried.

Yet another expensive set lost to her anger. Why was it that after all this time she _still_ hadn’t learned to control her power?

Everything she touched turned to dust, sooner or later. At least she’d gotten to the point where her clothes no longer rotted off of her.

She could mostly control the rot, except in moments where her emotions got carried away.

Why couldn’t she be more like Fie? Or even Des?! It just wasn’t fair!

Kay sobbed, wallowing in her despair, completely unaware of her slippers melting into a puddle.

The door opened and Kay hissed as the entrance let in unwelcome light.

Her sister strolled in, typical clothespin on her nose, and began to collect the various platters of mold that might have once been called ‘plates of food’.

“Guess what Kay?” Fie started cheerfully. “You’re going out today!”

“WHAT?!” Kay fearfully bundled herself in her large comforter. “I don’t wanna go nowhere!”

Fie left the room arms full, then returned empty handed. She marched over to whining Kay and tugged on the mildewy blanket. “You’re coming with me or I’ll...I’ll…” Kay could almost _hear_ her sister’s grin. “I won’t buy you more fancy headphones.”

Dangit! Kay shot out a hand to hide what little remained...but it was too late.

“You’ll get me some anyways,” she groaned. “You always do!”

“Nope! No I won’t!” Fie was way to chipper. How could she _be_ like that? “But _you’re_ going with me to the North Pole. Santa wants to see you!”

Kay relented to peek out out and glare at Fie. “Doesn’t he hate it when you call him that? Also, no. It’s too cold there. It’s warm here. I ain’t going!”

“Des’s going _toooooo_ …” Fie singsonged. That gave Kay pause.

“...What’s going on?”

“I don’t know! All I know is we’re all going and that means you! Now get dressed in something warm...or do you want me to get your hazmat suit?”

The blanket dissolved as Kay groaned. “A coat will be fine.”

Whatever was going on, she was going to hate it. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't know much about gaming. More than coffee! but...yeah not much. 
> 
> Any polite corrections are always welcome!


End file.
